Summoner Skill Tree
Because Ley utilizes a "Action Point" function, she must completely utilize her Skill Tree to take place for her abilities Notes: *The Summoner Tree has a maximum of 30 SP rather than the average 35. *All abilities consume a limited amount of AP. The Action Point consumed can be determined by calculating the percentage of the AP bar. *At start, Ley is given the ability to summon two entities: Garouille and Jeeves, though Garouille fully assists her. **Garouille can fly around, charge at enemies, and release a breath that can induce slow, freeze, or burn depending on Ley's choice. **Jeeves arrives to attack his enemies when called for Jeeves Etiquette or Jeeves Power Bomb. *There are two different "sides" on the Active bar: **The "Left" side relies on Ley's summons to assist her in battle. This side can grant the summon different buffs that further enhance their powers in battle. Some summons are called upon to only perform a skill, such as Jeeves. *The "Right" side shows Ley fighting on her own, using black magic to bombard the opponent. Most of her skills involve casting gravity balls, and adding enhancements to further empower the gravity balls, mostly how many are summoned. Active Summoning Special Jeeves Etiquette No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Summons Jeeves to perform a powerful punch attack on the opponent, sending them flying them across the field. Jeeves flexes his muscles then leaves in a puff of smoke. Special Garouille No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Jeeves Etiquette Lv 3 Cooldown: 17 sec AP Consumed: 46 Info: Summons the Gargoyle Garouille that provides its summoner with air support. Like all summons, it can be killed by the enemy. Note: Garouille and Haunt cannot be summoned together. Effect Garouille: Increased Dash Speed No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Garouille Lv 2 Info: Increases the movement speed of Garouille. Effect Garouille Extended No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Garouille Lv 2 Info: Extends the summon duration of Garouille. Effect Bless No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Garouille Lv 2 Info: Allows Garouille to perform his stone breath attack. However, this breath does not petrify. Note: These effects must be equipped; it does not work on their own. Also, only one "Bless" may work at a time. Element Bless: Fire No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Bless Lv 2 Info: Allows Garouille to breathe fire, leaving a scorching burn on enemies. Element Bless: Ice No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Bless Lv 2 Info: Allows Garouille to breathe ice, freezing his opponents. Effect Break Through No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Garouille Lv 2 Info: Allows Garouille to perform his charge attack. Note: This effect must be equipped; it does not work on its own. Special Jeeves Power Bomb No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Break Through Lv 1 Cooldown: 26 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Summons Jeeves to slam the ground in front of Ley, and then leaps up to punch the ground once more. Jeeves then flexes his muscles before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Spells Special Gravity Ball No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Summons three small dark spheres which travel a limited distance before exploding. Effect Gravity Ball Hit Count No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Gravity Ball Info: Increases the number of Gravity Balls. Special Flame Roll No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Gravity Ball Cooldown: 17 sec AP Consumed: 46 Info: Throws a slow moving sphere that travels along the ground, leaving off flames. Effect Flame Roll: Increased Area of Attack No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Flame Roll Lv 3 Info: Increases the distance of Flame Roll. Technique Ether No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Flame Roll Lv 3 Cooldown: 7 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: A buff that slows downs Ley's falling speed for 2 seconds, as well as granting her the ability to cast skills in mid-air. Technique Inspire No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Flame Roll Lv 3 Cooldown: 15 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: A buff that increases AP regeneration for 7 seconds. Special Secret Passage No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Ether, Technique Inspire Lv 1 Cooldown: 26 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Leaps into the air and releases several large spheres that travel across the map. The spheres, upon impact, leave a painful damage over time effect. Effect Secret Passage Hit Count No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Secret Passage Lv 3 Info: Increases the number of spheres of Secret Passage. Passive Apply Attack Effect Charge Attack No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: Hold X, ↑ to Charge Info: Charges up a sphere that homes in on enemies. The sphere takes two seconds to fully charge while it follows opponents for two seconds. Apply Jump Effect Plot No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Input: During a Jump, ↑ ↑ Info: An ability that allows the user to levitate and rise in mid-air. Cooldown Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Info: Reduces counterattack cooldown to 9 / 8 seconds. AP Effect Amount of AP at Start LV1 No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Info: Spawns the game with AP, similar to how Arme spawns with Mana. Critical Chance Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Info: Increases critical hit chance by a certain fixed amount. Category:Skill Trees